A blast to the future
by violet eyes rika
Summary: Skuld gets called back to the heavens and gets trained. But of course after she is a first class unlimited does she go into a secret room nobody is suposed to be in. Then she sees a machine and messes around with it.Machine takes her 1000yr in the future!
1. called back to the heavens

Author notes: Hello again here is a oh! My goddess fic of Skuld.

"talking"

'thoughts'

(me talking)

_ **When the goddess are chanting** and messages from the heavens_

One more note. I will not put up another chapter if you don't review. 

Don't own anything of oh my goddess

~_~A blast to a future~_~

Skuld was sitting at the tea table looking very agitated. The clock ticked and ticked. Then Skuld couldn't handle it any more.

"Arr. Why won't something happen! I'm sick of it Banpei has the updated technology! Nobody is here that I can bug! Urd is no…"

Skuld could not finish her sentence because a beam came down from the heavens and almost hit her. It was of course from the heavens.

"Finally something to do!" Skuld beamed as she looked down at the message.

 (By the way Skuld was going to say "Urd is not even here to bug ME!" thought you would like to know.^_^)

Further she read, the more her smile faded. A tear went down her face and then to the floor, followed by others. Silently the tears fell and Skuld made no move to wipe them away. Then the door opened and Belldandy angelic face peered through the door. And saw Skuld sitting, her back to Belldandy. Belldandy smiled, not seeing the tears on the floor. Belldandy motioned to Keiichi and Keiichi smiled and handed her a bag that labeled.

"Ice cream is us!!"

            Belldandy pulled out the ice cream that was hidden inside. Still smiling Belldandy crept up to Skuld and put the ice cream in front of her face. Skuld just shuddered. Expecting a yelp and cries of joy Bell's smiled slipped from her face and landed on the ground. (Sick of typing Belldandy)

            "What's the matter Skuld?" Asked Bell looking very concerned.

            "WHAT'S THE MATTER THAT'S THE MATTER BELLDANDY!!!" Shrieked Skuld pointing at the message on the ground.

The message of course in the goddess language and was in stone. Just like the command was in stone. In stone for forever.

Bell gasped as she read it:

_"From this day forward the Goddess Skuld_

_ Will return to the heavens tomorrow for_

_ Training. Only then will she be able to_

_Return to Earth with her sisters Belldandy_

_And Urd._

_                          The Almighty"_

"What does it say Bell?" Asked Keiichi who got worried when he didn't yelling for ice cream.

"She has to go back to the heavens for training." Replied Bell gloomily.

"Well we have to stop it!" exclaimed Keiichi.

"We can't, Father is mad this time, I can feel it in his message. He is mad this time because we have disagreed with him to many times." Replied Bell slowly shaking Her head.

Right then a head came out of the wall. Then came the main body, then the legs. Landing gracefully on the floor, Urd   looked around.

"Why the gloom faces?" Asked Urd.

"JUST READ THE MESSAGE, YOU DUMB HAG! I'm going to pack." Yelled Skuld and rushed out of the room.

"What did I say?" Asked Urd looking a little hurt. (If that is possible.)

Morning

          Skuld was packed and already said her byes. Skuld walked in the bathroom and looked back at her family.

            "Don't worry, I'll be a fast learner and will be back in about 1,000 years." Murmured Skuld.

            Keiichi stoped in mid wave.

            '1,000 years. I'll be dead by the time she comes back' thought Keiichi.

            Skuld closed her eye's and walked into a already filled up bathtub.

            **_I call upon one of the four elements of the universe._**

**_            I call upon WATER to transport me the Heavens in_**

**_            The sky. I CALL UPON THY!_**

            In the first line of the chant four circles appeared in the north, south, east, and west directions. And in each circle had a symbol in them. In the second line of the chant three circles disappeared. But one remained in front of Skuld. In the third line the circle reacted and grew bright and then swirls of water grasped around Skuld. Then Skuld was gone.

            "Bye-Bye little twerp." Said Urd.

            "Urd how da…" Bell was interrupted by a bright beam in that hit the floor in front of her.

            Urd and Bell read silently. And after they were done Keiichi asked what was going on.

            "I'll read it to you K1." Urd said because now Bell was crying.

            _"The Goddess Belldandy and Urd will not be allowed_

_            To see the Goddess Skuld during her training._

_            Because it will be a distraction to her and her_

_                Teacher._

_                                                The Almighty"_

Keiichi slowly put his arms around Bell.

Authors Note: Need Help later on in the story Skuld will go 1,000 years in the future.

I need to decide what place it will be the choices are 

1. Suikoden 3 (sense I never played 1 or 2)

2. Magic Knights Rayearth

3. In the digital world in Digimon

If you have any other suggestions please review.


	2. Going to the future

**V.E.R I got one true review so far but that is a start. This is about 1000 years later since the first chapter and Skuld is done with her training. ****Also I will not write the next chapter until someone will review.**

**@_@Chapter 2 @_@**

** A blast to the future**

            It was a grand day. The new set of gods and goddesses of first class unlimited were celebrating in style. All but one. Skuld was in her room crying and for a thousandth time asking a simple question.

            'Why won't Bell or Urd come to visit me? Not even when I graduated from all that. I worked hard and I it took everything I had not to work on my machines and work on my magical ability's.'

            'No since of complaining about it. I'll just walk around and see what I can find to do.'

            At this skuld got up and walked out of her bedroom. She walked about thirty minutes when she accidentally walked in the room that the party was going on. She was about to turn her heel and walk away when…

            "Hi Skuld! I thought you weren't coming." Said a very attractive god.

            At this Skuld started to back away.

            "Ah well ah I just came to see what the party looked like. That was all." Skuld said turning and walked out of the room. Out of site she started to run.

            'Can't see anyone when I look like this.' Because right now her eyes were puffy from crying. 'I'll just sneak in a room near by, get water and go home since I'm a unlimited first class and I'm done with training and the message said I could go home when I'm done training.'

            Skuld was now running in unknown territory. And just picked a door and walked in. 

            The room was very dark and everything was metal. In the middle of the room was an unknown device. It was on a platform. It was a sphere with unknown markings on it. Skuld walked in the room cautiously. One step took about a life time for Skuld.

            'I don't like scary places. This reminds me of my and Urds room put together. What is that device? I'll just look at it and go into another room.' For now her neglected machine side is now sprung up and took over her fear.****

**Meanwhile**

            Also in a dark room was the Almighty and the council members. They were at a long table. The light only traveled most of the table, except for one spot, which the Almighty sat. 

            "So can it work?" Asked a council member in a midnight color robe.

            "Yes it can that is why we must put full security on it. The demons will hear of it and want It." Replied a member in a deep red robe.

            "What can the demons do with it? What can it do that would effect us?" Asked a member in a deep purple robe.

            "I will tell you how it works and what the demons would do if they had it." Replied the one who hasn't spoken yet, the one who sits in the dark corner, the Almighty.

            "First," Interrupted the member in the midnight robe. "We need to know what it looks like, then you can tell us."

            All of the council members agreed to this.

            "Fine then." Replied the Almighty.

            "I call upon the image of the sphere.

            The sphere, which that must not be named 

            Come Forth!"****

**            Then came a flash of light and an image of a sphere came in the middle of the ebony table. The same sphere, which Skuld is looking at.**

**Meanwhile**

Skuld has finally got put to the sphere. She pulled off her gloves and touched it. The metal was cold and there was a strange signal came out of it and into her hand. It made her hand tingle like it was asleep. Skuld quickly pulled her hand away. But the mechanical self rose again into curiosity.

            'Why did it feel that way? Is it just me or does other Gods and Goddesses feel it too.' 

Skuld put her hand on the sphere again.****

**Meanwhile**

            "Know then may I proceed," Said the Almighty. There were nods of agreement and he went on. "This sphere can enhance the power the God or Goddess has when they are born. Example, if my daughter Urd touched it and said some words then her power she was born with, which is the past, would take her into the past until she says stop. If my daughter Belldandy did the same thing it would do nothing because she is the present. Now if my daughter Skuld should touch it," The Almighty stops here and pauses. "It would take her in a possible future."

            "So if you just touch it nothing will happen, but if you say some words, it will enhance your power. So what are the words?" Asked the member in the dark red robe.

            "I can not speak the words because if someone is touching it right now the sphere will enhance their power." Replied the Almighty.

            "We most know. The sphere is protected by magical door so demons can't get in and every God and Goddess is at the party except us." The member in the dark red robe said stubbornly.****

"Fine then, but do not repeat the words to anyone.

            "The magic within the metal sphere             Shall awaken the powers inside 

_            Awaken NOW!"_****

           "Is that it, Almighty," Asked member in dark red. "Because I want to go to the party and name off what the Gods and Goddesses are going to be."

            "Yes, that is all." Replied the Almighty.

**Meanwhile**

"What in the Yggdrasil is going on here?" Exclaimed Skuld 

            When she touched the sphere again a voice all to familiar boomed in the room.****

_"The magic within the metal sphere_

            Shall awaken the powers inside 

_            Awaken NOW!"_****

            The room went dark and started spinning. Then the sphere vibrated under her touch. Then Skuld felt something awaken inside her. This something was good and hopeful for the future. Skuld raised her head gracefully and accepted the warm full gift. Then the feeling was slowly being taken away. Skuld hugged the sphere trying to get the feeling back. The room became lighter as the feeling went away. (The sphere was taking her power and making the room bright. ^-^) It was spinning so fast that Skuld thought she would throw-up any second. Then finally it stopped and the feeling was gone.

 The sphere disappeared and Skuld was clutching thin air so Skuld lost her balance and fell down. Her first thought was that she wasn't in the heavens and her second thought was that she was on a road. The road was stone. That was weird because earth last time she was there had cement for roads. Skuld then heard something. It was galloping hoof beats. It sounded it was coming her way to. Then it stopped. She looked up and saw a horse head.

"Hello what is your name and why are you awkwardly dressed?" Asked the rider on the horse.

Authors note: I will put this up and the next time someone reviews I'll wait 2 weeks before putting up the next chapter because it will give people a chance to read the story and hopefully tell me what they want. If you don't know what I mean check the first chapter. **Also check my best friends fics. Her pen name is Yuber in Black.**** In case you are wondering she is the best friend in my other fic. And please read and review my other story.**


	3. Question and questions

            V.E.R. Yay! I have the third chapter up! I thought I could never get it up because my Internet went crazy and won't let me on now. ;_; Well I hope you like it and thank you to my reviewers. Magic knights rayearth is just the setting so that means there is no umi and fuu. But I will put in some characters.  Also I've only seen all of the episodes until eagle died and they went back to there own world so it's based on that. Finally we will pretend that the monsters are still roaming cephero. 

            DISCLAIMER: Don't own oh my goddess! Or Magic knights rayearth.

            A blast to the future

            &_&Chapter 3&_&

            Skuld looked up and there on the horse was a man with hair that went to his shoulders and was tied into a ponytail. Then she looked at his clothes. He had on blue armor and a cape. Skuld looked at her self and found herself looking at her goddess uniform. Which was a short dress and the traditional goddess gloves. Skuld tried to find her voice but couldn't. She swallowed and tried again and still her voice wouldn't get past the lump in her throat.

            "Speak now or you can speak to the demons out there." Said the man in a cold voice and now pointing to the forest behind Skuld.

Before Skuld could try to speak again another rider came up.

            "Lafarga what have you catched?" Asked a handsome young man with scruffy brown hair and was riding a brown bay horse.

            He looked down at Skuld for the first time and his eyes became wide. 

            "This woman needs to be interrogated at once captain." He said at once his eyes looking on her forehead.

            "And why is that Aero?" Asked captain Lafarga.

            "Because she is resisting cooperation and not saying her name freely. Which means she is obviously working with are enemies." Replied Aero.

            "Fine then I give you permission to interrogate this young lady." Lafarga said.

With permission Aero jumped off his horse and walked over to Skuld nervously. He picked her up and Skuld was shocked to she couldn't move so she didn't resist. He gently put her on the horse got on the horse himself and left.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later 

            They were already in the castle and he just closed the door to a empty room except for them.

            "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" He yelled.

At this Skuld got scared and tucked her knees in and hold them.  

            "Were you trying to get caught out there?" He said gentler seeing her stress.  

            "Who are you? You idiot." He tried to whisper the part with the idiot but Skulds ears heard it.

            "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A IDIOT YOU IDIOT!" Skuld screamed.

            "Looks like you got your voice back so would you please tell me why you were showing your goddess markings?" Asked Aero.

            "What in the Yggdrasil are you talking about?" Asked Skuld.

            "You must be a beginner if you don't know what I'm talking about." Exclaimed Aero.

            "I'M NOT A BEGINNER! I'M A FIRST CLASS UNLIMITED, YOU GET THAT!" Yelled once again Skuld.

            "Since when?" Asked Aero.

            "Ah," Skuld face turned beet red. "Today."

            Aero burst out laughing.

            "Today," Burst out laugh again. "I've got mine a 1000 years ago."

            "Since you're so smart tell me what happened here on Earth."

            Aero became solemn.   
            "About 1000 years ago when I was celebrating being a first class unlimited, a girl appeared at the party that I thought wouldn't have came so I talked to her and she ran off. So I followed her until I tripped and lost her. So I thought she was coming to Earth because she said her family was there and couldn't wait to go back. So I went to Earth. I came here and something Big happened up in the heavens and now all of the gods-Me- and goddess-one first class unlimited and a second class limited- are stuck here until they figure out what's wrong." Aero said.

            Skuld swallowed hard.

            "What was the Big problem." Skuld asked

            "My goodness you don't know anything, do you. Well a first class unlimited went into a forbidden room and transported herself into the future. So now we are trying to find her and transport her back to her time." Aero said causally. 

            "Do you know her name?" Asked Skuld nervously. 

            "Yes I do. Her name was Skuld." Replied Aero.

            Skulds face color dropped a shade. 

Authors Note. That's all for now and hopefully my Internet will behave. 


	4. A escape and a dance

            Violet eyes Rika: SNOW DAY for me so I get to write. This is the first snow day for me so it's exciting. Anyway here is the fic!

=_= Chapter four =_=

A blast to a future

            "S-so." Said Skuld stuttered. "What are the goddesses names that are stuck down here in the future and also how did the world become this?"

            "My, my, don't you ask a lot of questions. Anyway their names are Belldandy and Urd. Two wacko-jobs if you ask me. One sits with guys drinking Sake all day long. And the other sits home crying all day long." Said Aero.

            'Why would Belldandy sit and cry all day long?' Thought Skuld.

            "The world got like this because of Skuld. Since the gods and goddesses can't come down here and help the humans the world got like this," Continued Aero. "Before we go any further we should hide your markings." 

            With that Aero walked to Skuld, bent down and put his index finger on Skulds forehead. He said some few words in the gods and goddesses language that went like this.

            **_Hide yourselves from me and the rest of the world_**

            **_Come out again when she commands you to_**

**_            Hide yourself NOW!_**

****

****Skuld felt her head go numb and then nothing. She felt her forehead, trying to feel her markings. A question came out of Aeros mouth that Skuld wished it would stay in his mouth. 

            "What's your name young lady?" Asked Aero.

            'Damn! I can't lie and if he finds out I'm Skuld, I'm in deep trouble. There is only one solution and hopefully he can't run fast.' Thought Skuld.

            Skuld ran out the door with speed she didn't know she had and ran threw the hallway down some steps and outside. She stood there for a second. Trying to locate one of her sisters. She found Urds power a few miles and she looked around for some stables. She ran around the perimeter of the castle trying to find some horses. She found the stables and got on a white horse and ran out of the stable with the stable cursing at her. The horse ran at top speed because Skuld knew that Aero could easily find her by tracking her the same way she is tracking Urds magic right now.

            After a few minutes of riding Skuld stopped the horse at a bar. She made sure Urd was in that bar and got off the horse. Before she could stop herself she went inside the bar.  It was a dark room and had no windows. The only light was pointed toward a stage. Skuld couldn't see the stage clearly because t here was so many men in front of her. But she could hear what a girl was saying on stage.

            "Hello boys. My we have a large crowd today don't we. Well any requests." Said a female voice.

            Skuld knew the voice it was none other than Urd and that moment a man shifted his position and Skuld could see clearly on the stage. On the stage was Urd and wearing a particular dress that would make any mans mouth water. Then the sound of a door opening went in Skulds ears. Skuld turned around and saw Aero by the door searching with his eyes for somebody. Skuld looked at her goddess uniform and it will defiantly make her an orange in a basket of apples. Skuld ran in the mess of guys and saw a door Skuld opened the door and went inside and shut the door behind her.

            "Hay! You girl are you in the show?" Asked a girl getting changed. Obviously in the show that Urd was in now. 

            Skuld looked around and saw she was in a dressing room with hundreds of cloths. Perfect for a disguise. Skuld smiled at herself. 

            "Yes I'm in the show. I just got here a little late and the men wouldn't let me threw until now. So where is my clothes?" Asked Skuld.

            The girl smiled and said. "That sometimes happens. Your clothes are right here." The girl handed Skuld clothes that looked just like Urds.

            "You better change quickly because we're on in a minute." Said the girl.

            Skuld nodded and ran to a curtain. Got changed and came back out and saw the girl by the curtain. Skuld went to her and looked out on stage. Aero was still looking for her. Not paying any attention to the stage.

            "Now is are cue, go." Said the girl and they both went on stage. 

            The girl started to dance and Skuld easily copied her. Everything was going well until Urd looked to her side and saw Skuld dancing. 

Authors notes: I laugh every time I think of this. Skuld on stage with Urd dancing. Anyway THANK YOU to all of you that reviewed. Please still review if you already reviewed the other chapters because I still need some influence. Even if it says nothing I will still like one. Bye!


	5. Urds tricks and demons

Violet eyes Rika: Another snow day for me. I just want to say to see Super drunk urd fics.

Disclaimer: Don't own Oh! My goddess.

A blast to the future

`_`Chapter 5`_`

            When Urd glanced and saw Skuld dancing she immediately stopped singing and checked her goddess powers and see if it is Skuld. It was. Urd just stood there, which caused some motion to the men watching her. Which got Aeros attention. He looked up and saw Skuld on the stage. He then tried to get threw the men so he could go on stage.

            "Run back stage and get changed. Then go to Belldandys house but don't go inside." Whispered Urd softly to Skuld.

            Skuld simply nodded and ran off stage. Off stage she released her goddess powers and changed into a long peasant dress and a brown cloak. She ran out of the bar and went to her horse. Got on and she sensed Belldandys powers and followed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile

            Aero finally claimed on stage and just figured out Skuld already left. He was about to go off stage when Urd came up behind him and hugged him so he couldn't go anywhere. 

            "Look everyone we have somebody who wants to volunteer." Said Urd devilishly.

            There was a lot of grunting and whining from the crowd.

            "Give me a chair Caldina." Urd demanded.

            Immediately Caldina went off stage got a chair and went back to Urd and put it down next to her. Urd pulled him into the chair and sat on his lap and crossed her legs. She had on another devilish grin on her face but her eyes looked very serious and concerned. Her face went down and whispered in his ear.

            "What do you want with my little sister Areo?" Asked Urd.

            Her face left his ear and she starred at the crowd. Raised a hand up and waved at them all the while Aero whispered back.

            "So she is Skuld after all. And since she is finally here you know what I have to do." Replied Aero.

            "Fine. But you have to go threw me to get to her." Urd said, still waving at the crowd.

            Just then the ground started to glow and two females came out of the ground. One had long white hair and pale skin and had black clothing on. She had a white staff and a black stars on the top. The other had tan skin with black hair. She wore all white and had a black staff with a white star on the top. The one with white hair spoke.

            "My, my. I fought we could get you alone Urd. But I guess Aero here doesn't like to be alone." Here she laughed evilly.

            "Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Urd.

            "I'm Eilonwy. And my sister is Elimere." Said the one with white hair said.

            "And we are going to take your angle from you. But to bad you're not alone. We will just go after your sisters then." Said Elimere.

            Then the ground started to glow again and they slipped into the ground. Urd got off Aeros lap and said.

            "We need to check each others backs. Come on lets go find Skuld and Belldandy." Said Urd.

            "You are correct Urd we must stick together for now. So are we going to figure out where they are and just teleport?" Asked Aero.

            "We can't leave the horses here. We must go by horse." Said Urd with a plan under her sleeve.

            "Fine. Lets go." Said Aero.

            They went out the door and onto their horses. After a while of trotting Urd sensed Skuld at Belldandys house.

            "Sorry, I need to go." Said Urd jumping off her horse and going threw a wall.

            Aero stopped both horses and looked where Urd left.

            'That girl tricked me! Now I'm with TWO horses and I have to go slower and I can't teleport anymore.'

            In the middle of frustration he yelled.

            "Move it you stupid horse." Yelled Aero.

            Well the horse didn't like to be called stupid it stopped dead in his tracks. While Urds horse being used to being yelled at did as he commanded and galloped forward. And Aero unfortunately had his hands on the other horses reins so it wouldn't get away. So he had to let go of Urds horse or he would be dragged away.

            "Damn! You stupid horse, get back here RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Aero.

            Now his horse still didn't like being yelled at and thought the stupid part was about him so the horse turned around and galloped the opposite way Urds horse was going.

            "STOP IT NOW!! PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP IT!!" Yelled Aero.

            The horse STILL doesn't like to be yelled at so it galloped harder then ever.

Authors Note: I needed Aero to be delayed so Skuld and Urd to have a talk about Bell and about the new demons. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Bye!


End file.
